


Captain Niall and the Ships

by jussell_y



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jussell_y/pseuds/jussell_y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's really short and it's Niall talking about Larry and Ziam. This is my first time so please don't hate. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Niall and the Ships

Modest Management has got to be the biggest group of homophobic douchebags on the planet.

It all started with Louis and Harry. Once the fans got a whiff of their unusually close relationship, they started calling them Larry Stylinson. Little did the fans know that their speculations about their relationship were completely true. They are together and have been for about three years now. It's amazing to see how much they have grown even when management does their best to keep them apart and put them through hell.

Of course, there's also Liam and Zayn. Ziam is their ship name. They have been together for about two years now. They have grown so close and their love has just blossomed. Of course, management decided that they were too much of a threat, considering that both were willing to rebel against them, and made Zayn propose to Perrie who was Zayn's beard. 

See what I mean?? Homophobic douchebags. 

Nonetheless, the two couples do their best to stay together. It's amazing watching them backstage or just without cameras and people. Louis and Harry will always find each other and they will end up having some sort of physical contact. It doesn't matter if they are mad at each other or they just had a fight. They will seek each other out and then, somehow, blue will meet green and, even though no words are said, they know exactly what the other wants to say. No words have to be said with those two. They can read each other like an open book. When Louis is acting like he's on top of the world and people are thinking he's okay, Harry will go over to him, wrap his arms around the smaller boy, and whisper soothing words into his ear. That's when we know just how vulnerable Louis can be. Harry is Louis' weakness. Harry can knock down all of the walls Louis has carefully built around him with just a simple brush of his hand. Of course, Louis is Harry's weakness. Louis knows just what to do when Harry is sitting on the sofa staring at his lap. Louis will go to him, pull him close, and gently play with his hair until Harry is telling him everything that is on his mind. 

They are each others strength as well. Louis is to Harry as the sun is to a plant. Harry feeds off of Louis' light. When Louis walks into the same room as Harry, Harry lights up and he is more outgoing and, as he has told me before, he feels like he can do anything. When Louis sees Harry, he gets less insecure and he stops worrying about the other people in the room and focuses on making Harry smile. (Which, all Louis has to do is look at Harry for him to smile. It's sickening at times.) 

They love each other. That much is obvious. Especially to the fans that actually have eyes that aren't obscured by their homophobic ideas. 

Of course, being homophobic is something that kept my other two band mates from being together. At least, for a little while. 

You see, Liam's family is not too keen on the idea of their only son being gay. That's why, when Liam started feeling something other than platonic feelings for Zayn, he kept it hidden for a long time. A year to be exact. But when he finally got over his fear and talked to Zayn about it, they overcame it all and now, they are so in love they could give Louis and Harry a run for their money. They show their love in the little touches and the secret smiles they share. When they are onstage and the lights go out, Liam and Zayn will give each other a quick peck on the cheek or maybe they will just hold hands for a second. Management hasn't made them stay away from each other like they have Louis and Harry but that's just because they don't really show their feelings even in the comfort of their friend's company. But no matter how much they hide their feelings, everyone knows they are in love. You can see it in the way they look at each other like they are the only two people in the world.

 

 

"Niall!" Harry yells for the tenth time. "Yeah! Sorry. What??" "Where were you mate??"  "I was just thinking about how amazing it is that I have four best friends who are totally in love." All four of them look at Niall with fond looks on their faces and they end up smothering him in a group hug. It shows just how close they are as a band. And when they part, Niall puts a hand on Louis and a hand on Zayn while Louis looks fondly at Harry and Zayn looks fondly at Liam. 

 

The fans are right. It's Captain Niall. And he's going down with both of his ships. _  
_


End file.
